cprewritten_game_centralfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin Rewritten Game Central Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Club Penguin Rewritten Game Central's Community Portal! Want to submit community game ideas to add to CPRGC's growing list of games? Don't hesitate to, creativity is endless! Want to apply for a staff position to help out with CPRGC games? You're in luck, there are many positions available! Submit a Game Idea One of the most important things about CPRGC is creativity. Without creativity, we would have none of these fun games! So, it is up to the community to come up with these fun games. Do you want to submit a game to CPRGC so many others can play your creation? Just follow the three following steps! First, post a comment about the game on this wiki's Game Schedule. It should include: * A heading named "Game Submit Form" * Game Name * Your Penguin Name * A starting location * A starting server (optional) * Rules, including setting up, the game's mechanics, the objective, and an ending time or point Secondly, answer any questions about the game presented to you in replies. Finally, wait for approval by a Wiki administrator. And voila! You have founded a new CPRGC game. It would then be given its own Wiki page, start appearing on the Game Schedule, and you would be given full Creator credit for making the game. Apply for CPRGC Staff CPRGC Staff Members are in charge of hosting or assisting in hosting the Zombie Tag games by CPRGC. Game Hosts recite the rules and designate game times, Moderators supervise cheating and harassment, Streamers stream the game session, and Advertisers help advertise the game on popular servers. Players with a Moderator position can ban players who broke the rules in the game. Why become a CPRGC Staff Member? Helping out with games is why! Game Hosts lead games with knowledge, Moderators keep games in control, fair, and safe, Streamers stream the game to keep it populated and updated, and Advertisers market the game on populated servers to get more players. With Staff Members, CPRGC can keep games fun for everyone? So why not become a CPRGC Staff Member? Just follow the three following steps! First, check all the available positions below. CPRGC doesn't need too many Staff Members, so some positions may be available while some may not. Secondly, post a comment on this wiki's Game Schedule explaining why you should be a CPRGC Staff Member. It should include: * A heading named "CPRGC Appliance Form" * Your Penguin Name * Game(s) you want to apply for * A description explaining why you should have your select position * Estimated amount of how many games you would be able to attend in a week/month Finally, wait for approval by a Wiki administrator. And voila! You are now a CPRGC Staff Member. You would then be able to help out in any game you applied for. You would have the ability to be recognized and promoted to a higher position for hard work and activity in games. You can apply as one position for multiple games, but not for multiple positions unless through promotion (for example, you can be a Moderator in both Zombie Tag and Player Trivia, but not both Moderator and Advertiser in one game). Available Positions Game Hosts: N/A Moderators: 1 needed for Zombie Tag, 2 needed for Player Trivia Streamers: 1 needed for Player Trivia Advertisers: 2 needed for Zombie Tag, 3 needed for Player Trivia